The Poisoned Blend
by Sindy Sugar
Summary: During her friend's engagement party, Haru gets some disturbing news about the neighboring kingdom's heir apparent. One-Shot AU


**A/N** : I was requested to write a Snow White one-shot AU with Baron as the role of Snow White. So… here it is! I hope you like it. .

The Poisoned Blend

As Princess Haru threaded through the woods, she wore a frown on her face. Her once lovely dress now shredded and dirty, as she stepped over another large rock, with her friend Hiromi, following closely behind her, but in an even worse state of dishevelment and mood.

"Haru!" Hiromi whined, staring at her own ripped dress with a mopey look for the millionth time since they left their kingdom. "Can we please take a break at the next rest stop at a nearby village, please! At this point, I don't even mind going to the Rat Kingdom and staying at an inn there."

Haru turned towards her childhood friend, her eyes showing sympathy for the reddish brunette behind her, but she kept her determined expression.

"The sun is still up, Hiromi. We just barely left the last village only five hours ago. We have to keep going." Haru said grabbing a brown satchel that she lugged on her back and dug through it.

"Here," Haru said and tossed Hiromi a bag full of nuts. "If you're hungry have some of those, until our next stop."

Hiromi moaned and reached into the bag and popped some in her mouth, with yet another whine and pout.

Haru stared behind at her friend for a moment and sighed.

"You know you didn't _**have**_ to come with me. You could have stayed home."

Hiromi frowned and hiked her dress up a bit in order to get closer to Haru.

"Yeah, like I was going to let you go wandering around all the kingdoms alone like this. I don't think so."

Haru frowned back.

"But you're miserable like this. And even after two weeks, you're still complaining."

Hiromi gave a tired grin.

"Yeah, well, can you blame a girl? I'm not used to all this traveling on foot. We should of at least brought a carriage, _Princess_ Haru." Hiromi teased emphasizing 'princess', causing Haru's eye to twitch in irritation.

"I couldn't do that. Not without my mom finding out what I was doing." Haru argued back.

Hiromi chuckled.

"I can only imagine the panic back at our kingdom right now, Queen Naoko probably has the royal guards just hours away from finding us now."

Haru rolled her eyes.

"I really hope mom didn't go overboard and got the Cat and Dog kingdom involved in the search." Haru then turned to smirk at Hiromi. "What about you, little miss engaged? Tsuge and your parents are probably even more worried then my mom is about me."

Hiromi waved her hand in dismissal at Haru.

"My parents know I'm fine. They know I refuse to let anything happen to me when I have yet to walk down the aisle and into Tsuge's arms. They know I'll be back." Hiromi grinned, slightly blushing. "Besides, Tsuge can wait a bit longer for our wedding day, he'll understand anyway. He of all people should know why we are doing this, after all, you, me, him and Baron all practically grew up together. If we even mentioned leaving to him, Tsuge would probably be out here searching with us too."

Hiromi stared down at her dirty and ripped engagement party dress with disapproval.

"All I can say is this. Baron better sweep you off your feet after all this." Hiromi said rolling her eyes.

Haru looked back at her friend, a guilty feeling sickening her stomach.

She remembers the day of Hiromi's engagement party, which was celebrated in Haru's castle at the time. Many humans, dogs, cats, and others danced around happily, while the happiest of all were Hiromi and Tsuge twirling around on the ballroom floor with bliss.

Haru remembered standing by her mother's side, at the throne, smiling as the crowd happily danced around. But Haru's heart couldn't be content as her eyes continued scanning the room for a familiar white top hat, standing out from the sea of heads swarming around the room.

It's been months since she last seen Baron and the fact that he hasn't come to visit her in the Human Kingdom for one of their visits, disturbed her. It was his turn to come, and yet he had not. Baron never missed their visits. And even a month later after sending him an invitation to the said party, Baron hadn't accepted Hiromi and Tsuge's invite, and that disturbed Haru even more. Baron would never miss such an important event for his friends. In her anxiousness, Haru with her entourage in tow decided to pay a visit to The Cat Kingdom, a month prior to the party to seek answers from him, only to be told by The Cat King's royal adviser Natori, that Baron and his brother Lune were gone on a business trip to another kingdom. He then told her they wouldn't be back for some time.

Although Haru tried to throw many questions at Natori in concern, he hastily brushed off everyone one of them and hurried Haru out of the Cat Palace within a half hour of her arriving, with an apologetic look.

Something smelled very fishy and it wasn't just the cooked fish at the buffet table at the far right of the ballroom. Something happened to Baron.

Haru felt a nudge on her arm and turned to her mother.

"Haru why don't you go and dance? You've been staring out at everyone like this for the majority of the party." Naoko said.

Haru raised an eyebrow at her mother.

"Dancing, mom? You know I can't dance."

"Neither can most of the people in this room, too, yet that's not stopping them." Naoko giggled behind her hand but stopped at see her daughter's distressed face. "Now Haru, please don't worry too much about Humbert. I'm sure he and Lune will be back soon enough in time for Tsuge and Hiromi's wedding and maybe then you will be able to dance since you're only graceful when dancing with Humbert." Naoko smiled, secretly hoping perhaps at their friend's wedding, one of them might get the nerve to confess their feelings to the other.

Haru twiddled her fingers behind her back.

"I really hope so, mom."

"Princess Haru~!"

Haru looked up to see a clearly intoxicated Natoru standing wobbly next to her, his red furred cheeks, looking more red than usual.

Haru bit back an annoyed sigh and smiled politely at him.

"Natoru."

Natoru gave his trademark grin and lifted a wobbly paw to her.

"I noticed *hick!* you haven't danced *hick!* yet. I was wondering if *hick!* you'd like *hick!* me as a *hick!* dance partner?" Natoru slurred.

Haru turned to her mom for help, hoping for some excuse, only for the Queen to look away innocently, earning a groan from Haru.

". . . Yes Natoru, I'd be happy. . . to dance with you. . ." Haru said between gritted teeth, as Natoru grabbed her hand and dragged her to the ballroom floor.

Haru got ready to position herself for a waltz, but was startled when Natoru didn't do so and instead started moving his arms and legs wildly in a peculiar way, dance moves that looked far ahead of its time rather than the waltzing currently being danced now, earning astonished stares from everyone dancing around them. Haru blushed in embarrassment, but decided to follow Natoru's lead anyway and copied Natoru's peculiar way of dancing, while he grinned back at her.

"Hooray! *hick!* I got the Princess to dance this time! *hick!* It's too bad Baron *hick!* couldn't be here *hick!* so he could have got you *hick!* out here dancing *hick!* sooner." Natoru said his grin still plastered on his face.

Haru flinched at Natoru mentioning Baron.

"Yes, he and apparently now you, are the only ones that attempted and succeeded in actually getting me to dance. _If you could call_ _ **this**_ _dancing_." Haru said mumbling the last part for Natoru not to hear.

Natoru gave an exaggerated sigh.

"It's just too bad~ *hick* that Baron and Lune *hick* are still missing and nowhere *hick* to be found~." Natoru slurred, causing Haru to abruptly halt her movements.

"Wait, what did you just say?" Haru asked her eyes widening.

Before Natoru could repeat what he said, Haru quickly grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and dragged him out of the ballroom and outside in the garden and gave him a hard glare, before releasing him.

"Baron and Lune are missing?! Since when?!"

Natoru who quickly went sober at Haru's glare trembled slightly.

"I-I-I-!" Natoru stuttered, taking a step back as Haru took a step towards him.

"Natoru. . . What. Do. You. Know?" Haru said in a threatening voice, causing Natoru to cower all the more and he raised his paws up and blubbered out.

" _HismajestyTheCatKingwasnothappywithBaron'ssoontobecrowningandhehadanassassintrytokillhimonlyfortheassassintofailandBaronleftthekingdomtoescapemeanwhileLunehavingdiscoveredhisfather'splanswenttopursueBaronthey'vebeenmissingformonthswhiletheentirecatkingdombelieveBarontobedeadandLunetobemissing_ , please don't tell the King I said anything!"

Haru having surprisingly understood Natoru's rushed and panicked speech, gasped in alarm, as Natoru ran away with his tail between his legs.

"So that's why neither Baron, Lune, and even the Cat King aren't here now. The Cat King was trying to have Baron assassinated!" Haru gawked, appalled.

Since Haru was six, Haru did not like The Cat King from the moment Baron's mother, Queen Annaleise von Gikkingen, remarried the sleazy long hair. Even at his young age, Haru always admired Baron for his tolerance of his situation of having the slightly insane king as his stepfather. She also admired the Cat King's own son from his previous marriage, Lune. Even many years after Annaleise's death with The Cat King taking full rule, Baron adapted really well to his situation, never complaining once, even despite the fact, his stepbrother Lune complained more than enough. But with Baron's coronation drawing nearer by day... Haru growled wanting to kick herself, for not seeing it sooner that the Cat King wouldn't willingly give up his crown, not without a fight, even if Baron was to be the true ruler of the Cat Kingdom. But even if Haru knew the Cat King's true feelings, she would have never thought in a million years that he would go as far as to have an assassin try to murder Baron.

Haru shivered at the thought of Baron fighting against someone who was after his blood and shuddered to think what would have happened if the assassin succeeded.

She looked beyond her garden, out to the city and well beyond the border of the Human Kingdom at the great forest that surrounded them.

'Now Baron's out there. . . facing this by himself. . . probably not knowing when or if he will ever return. . .' Haru thought, clutching her dress at her sides.

She loved him. From the beginning, since they were very young, it started out as a simple crush but as time went on she slowly realized she was in love with Baron. These past months not hearing from him were bad enough. Now with the news of him being in danger and out there somewhere fleeing for his life and the possibility of Lune not being at his side terrified her. She knew very well that Baron could take care of himself, he was capable. She knew this personally after the numerous times he's rescued her throughout the years from both simple and serious scenarios. Baron was always very protective of her and treated her as if she were his little sister, despite their five year and species gap, he's always been there for her.

'But now _he's_ in trouble. . .' Haru thought once more staring out at the kingdom's border.

'I . . . need to find him. . . and help him. Even if he doesn't need my help or he truly isn't on his own, I need to be there for him. Even if he will never acknowledge me as anything more than a little sister in his eyes. . . I need to be there for him.'

Haru loosened her grip on her dress and looked up abruptly, before darting off into the castle again and into the kitchen, which was luckily unsupervised due to everyone being at the party. Haru quickly looked through cupboards and drawers and received any food she could carry, while doing so, she heard someone clear their throat from behind her.

Haru stiffened and turned to see Hiromi, leaning on the doorway, her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"And just what do you think you're doing?"

Haru sighed, glad it was Hiromi and not someone else who discovered her.

"I can't do this right now, Hiromi, I need to go," Haru said stuffing the food she collected in a brown satchel and tried to walk passed Hiromi, only to be stopped by Hiromi grabbing her arm.

"Just wait a moment, Haru? What's going on? Why do you have food like your sneaking away and leaving on a trip or something?"

"Because I am, Hiromi. I'm going to go find Baron and Lune. They've been missing this whole time, Hiromi. Baron's been missing, and I'm going to go find him." Haru said breaking from Hiromi's grip and rushed passed her, only for Hiromi to follow in confusion.

"What?! They're missing?!"

"The Cat King tried to have Baron murdered, so he could remain king. He had an assassin go after Baron and Baron escaped, while Lune went off to find Baron." Haru said speed walking determinedly down the halls.

"If that's the case, then let's tell someone!" Hiromi said hastily trying to match her best friend's pace.

"We can't! No one will believe us. The Cat Kingdom believes Baron to be dead. We can't prove anything until Baron is found and exposes the Cat King. The fact that the Cat King hasn't formally announced the so-called death of Baron, leads me to believe he truly isn't dead. I mean, if it were true why would the Cat King hold back?" Haru said.

"So you're going to go by yourself to find him?! Haru, he could be anywhere! For all, we know he could be all the way by the Turtle Kingdom by now!" Hiromi reasoned.

"I need to do this, Hiromi," Haru said while she rushed away, leaving Hiromi in the middle of the hallway, with her mouth hanging open.

'I knew she had it bad for Baron, but to go to this extent. . .' Hiromi thought glancing behind her, musing the idea of her going back to her party as though she never heard any of this. But she gazed down the direction Haru rushed off to and stared longingly.

Grumbling to herself, Hiromi as best as she could in her high heels, ran down the hallway after Haru.

"Hey, wait for me!"

Which brings them both to this point in time. Them having traveled for weeks, stopping every night from inn to inn. Even in some extreme cases, they slept on the forest floor, having no village or shelter in which to stay. With only the supplies and food they obtained from the villages they journeyed in their worn dresses, they resorted to walking barefoot on the forest floor, having long abandoned their high heels within a day of their journey. Since the villages in which they stopped had only species specific clothing which rarely included human, Haru and Hiromi had to suffice with their tattered garb.

Hiromi pouted.

"We could of at least put on some decent clothing for traveling before we left."

"If we did, they would have discovered our plan, which would've been very quick since the party was for you, after all," Haru said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know." Hiromi sighed, the pout still visible on her face.

Haru let her eyes scan her surroundings again, moving further into the woods with Hiromi following behind. She squinted her chocolate brown eyes to able to see something a bit clearer that caught her eye.

"Hiromi, do you see that?" Haru asked pointing in the direction.

"Huh?" Hiromi blinked, looking over in the same direction.

The girls both walked at the same pace, toward the figure that was hard to see between all the foliage, but slowly it began to appear clearer. Hiromi's eyes widen.

"A cottage! Let's knock and ask if we maybe could rest for a while here!" Hiromi said eagerly heading towards the cottage.

"Wait a second Hiromi! We've been lucky so far of not running into any ruffians during our journey, but that doesn't mean we won't anytime soon. Let's just wait for the nearest village." Haru said running up to Hiromi to grab her arm.

Hiromi raised a brow.

"Come on. . . how can any ruffians be living in a cute cottage like this? Besides, we don't know when or _if_ we'll run into a village anytime soon. Whether you're coming or not, I'm going to go ask." Hiromi said pulling her arm away and headed towards the cottage. "Besides, after the journey we've been through, I probably have the stamina to fight some measly ruffians."

"I wouldn't be so cocky. . . " Haru chuckled nervously, as she followed her friend, mentally preparing herself for anything.

Finally reaching the cottage, Hiromi immediately knocked on the door and spoke out.

"Hello? Anybody home? We could use some help."

No answer.

Hiromi knocked again stubbornly.

"Hello?!"

Still not a reply.

Sighing in a bit of relief, Haru turned and walked away.

"No one's home, Hiromi, let's just keep going," Haru said but turned with a quizzical look on her face, not hearing Hiromi following her, only for her to growl at seeing Hiromi peaking inside the cottage from the front window.

"Hiromi! Really?! Don't be so rude!" Haru said storming up to her, while Hiromi paid her no mind.

Hiromi looked at Haru and pointed at something inside the house.

"Hey look, on the table over there, see those names carved in it?"

Haru groaned and looked into the window with Hiromi. The house was pretty neat and organized. The furniture all made the interior have a nice cozy feeling. Yet, if it weren't for the sunlight going through the windows, the cottage would have been pitch black inside, but even with the sunlight, the cottage gave off an eerie and solemn atmosphere, that Haru imagined wasn't the case most of the time. Haru looked towards the table Hiromi was pointing to and read the names aloud.

"Toto. Yuki. Louise. Muta."

"The names of the people who live here?" Hiromi wondered.

"Maybe, but either way peaking in the cottage like this isn't going to help us, what we're doing is very unladylike and rude-"

Haru stopped in mid sentence when her eyes focused on something inside the cottage. Her eyes were glued to an object lying on the floor, just next to the table of carved names.

Haru gasped and stormed towards the cottage door and flung the surprisingly not locked door open and rushed into the cottage.

"H-Haru?!" Hiromi cried startled as she followed Haru into the cottage. "And you said I was being rude!"

Haru stood frozen, standing above the object on the floor, before slowly leaning down and gently picking it up, as if it were to evaporate or break by any sudden movement or touch.

"Haru? Care to explain what's the big idea?" Hiromi asked behind her, her hands on her hips.

Haru coming out of her daze slowly turned to Hiromi, still holding the object.

"Hiromi. . . t-this is. . ." Haru breathed, showing the object into the light, revealing a dark cane.

"This is Baron's cane."

OOO

Lune walked to the forest clearing, his steps almost dragging as he did so, as he stared down at his dark paws.

He flinched when he felt someone touch his shoulder and turned to the white cat, wearing a pink bow around her neck, behind him. She smiled sadly at him, tears visible in her blue eyes.

"You can't blame yourself, Lune. We couldn't have prevented. . . or seen it coming. . . not like this. . ." she whispered, staring ahead at her three friends, as they lingered next to a wooden coffin, sitting in the middle of the forest clearing peacefully.

Lune's sorrow was immediately replaced with anger and he moved away from Yuki's touch.

"But I could have prevented it!" Lune hissed, pacing. "I've known, my father's intentions were not good for the longest time! I could have warned Baron earlier, or even stopped father myself somehow!"

Yuki was startled by the usually friendly and mellow Prince's sudden outburst, but she brushed off her momentary shock and shook her head.

"No. You had no idea you're father would go as far as this. He's your father, and because of that, you could hardly have thought ill of him to stoop so low and do this to his own stepson." Yuki said looking regretfully at the wooden coffin.

"That's still no excuse. I've. . . failed Baron. . ." Lune said his anger slowly going back to sorrow.

One of the friends, a large white cat with a reddish spot on his left ear, turned to Lune, glowering.

"Stop that! Going 'Woe is me' is not going to bring Baron back or even help yourself. In order to bring justice for Baron, you're going to have to do your part and go back to your kingdom and put that father of yours behind bars." Muta growled.

The white cat in a simple green dress next to Muta shook her head in astonishment.

"We were just gone for less than an hour. . . and we came back to see him like this..." Louise said with an incredulous look as she looked down at Baron in the coffin.

"I just can't believe this. What on earth did father do to him? Even that trained assassin that tried to get rid of Baron couldn't take him out, but what did now?" Lune said. "Baron has always been one of those people who I knew could take care of themselves."

The large raven that remained quiet for the longest time, shook his head.

"Baron could take care of himself, that's for sure, but there is a limit to everything I guess. I suppose whatever your father did must have finally bested Baron. We could only wonder what really happened though." Toto sighed sadly looking down at Baron's form that showed no obvious signs of trauma.

"Lune? What are you going to do? Are you really going to go back to your kingdom and make your father pay for what he did?" Yuki asked softly looking towards a stiff looking Lune.

"I have to," Lune said sternly, then looked up with determination. "Father must be brought down."

"Is this goodbye then? For us?" Yuki whispered, her blue eyes saddening as Lune turned to look at Yuki, startled. His eyes then trailed to look at Muta, Toto, and Louise who also looked back at him expectantly.

Lune then looked away from them all and towards the forest that surrounded them, his mind swirling.

To leave and go back to his kingdom, he would have to confront his father and try to prove that his father was behind Baron's death and throw him away into confinement. However, now that Baron was no longer alive and no longer the one to take the throne, Lune was next in line. Upon growing up and being included into Baron's family, Lune didn't concern himself with the thought he might be king of the Cat Kingdom one day, it was always supposed to be Baron. But now that his father was sure to be thrown off the throne and Baron was not there to take his place, Lune now had to take it. Lune cringed softly.

'It's not like I'm not prepared.' Lune thought to himself.

Lune was in fact fully prepared. Despite the fact he was the 2nd in line for the throne, he was taught just as much as Baron on how to rule. Lune knew what was coming for him. Which is why he slightly dreaded it. Lune glanced from the corner of his mismatched eyes at his new friends which he had quickly grown to care about these past months.

Being the King would limit him from traveling as much. Which means traveling all this way to visit his friends was out of the question. They also couldn't travel to visit him, due to their low-class state, they wouldn't be able to afford to even travel three miles and they probably wouldn't accept charity from him. They couldn't come to the Cat Kingdom anyway.

Within the months he and Baron had spent with the group, they discovered that Yuki, Louise, and Muta once lived in the Cat Kingdom together as orphans and as thieves so they could feed themselves. Although the girls weren't the ones that got their hands dirty, it was Muta who did, he even earned a name, Renaldo Moon, by the local cats. But by the time Baron's mother died and Lune's father took the throne, the three were teens, and their luck ran out. Muta was captured and Yuki and Louise were forced to make themselves known in order to try to save him but weren't able to. The girls were to be sentenced to life in prison, while Muta was to go to the gallows.

Lune growled in his throat at his father. His father having put up very harsh and unjust laws by the time he had fully taken the throne, affected the three and Lune had no idea that such laws were even allowed. Lune frowned, wondering if Baron was as much in the dark about this as he was.

Of course, Muta and the girls managed to escape, with the help of Toto who they have been friends with for a long time as well, and left the Cat Kingdom and found themselves here far out into the forest. They couldn't go back to the Cat Kingdom, they can't.

Frankly, Lune didn't blame their hostility towards himself and Baron when they all first met. Being the sons of the tyrant king who made laws where kittens starved and simple crimes were met with severe punishment, would have caused anyone to hate the royal family. But miraculously, they warmed up to Lune and Baron and even allowed them to stay with them and were now all very good friends.

Lune supposed that if he went back to his Kingdom and the throne, he could try to pardon them. But due to Muta's infamy back then, Lune didn't think he could guarantee they would get off scot-free. Perhaps the court may listen to Lune and grant them pardons for their crimes, but there was also a possibility that they would refuse to. Lune wouldn't risk the chance of them getting captured. He couldn't ask Muta, Louise, or even Toto to risk themselves. . .especially Yuki. No, they were happier here anyway.

Lune's pointed ears drooped a bit.

'The court would probably pardon them if Baron were to convince them. They trust his judgment the most.'

Lune tried to shake that thought away.

'Baron isn't here anymore, Lune. It's up to you now. You're going to have to do this alone.' Lune told himself.

Finally, Lune sighed and gave Yuki and everyone else a sad smile.

"I. . . suppose this is goodbye. . ."

Yuki and Louise's white ears drooped thought Yuki's looked droopier. Muta turned away from Lune, with a frown on his face, while Toto sadly nodded towards Lune in understanding.

"Oh. . ." Yuki answered.

Lune sighed giving a regretful look towards Yuki.

"You all will watch over Baron, will you?" Lune asked hesitantly looking over at the wooden coffin that lay a few feet away.

Immediately determined looks appeared on the four friends' faces.

"Of course we will." Louise and Muta said in sync crossing their arms, looking almost offended that Lune would suggest otherwise.

"Baron was a great friend of ours, and we will make sure no further harm comes to his while he rests," Toto said confidently.

"That is. . . if you change your mind about bringing him back to the Cat Kingdom for a proper burial." Yuki said.

"No, I think it's best he stays here for now. At least until I finally clear things up back at the Kingdom. There will be tons wanting a funeral for him so perhaps I may come back to retrieve him, but it doesn't exactly feel right to lug him back to the Kingdom right now in its chaotic state. I want my brother to come back once it's peaceful again." Lune said softly smiling and walking towards the coffin in order to peer at Baron.

The coffin was unique, Muta, Toto, Louise, and Yuki having carved the wood so thin that the wood was transparent and looked almost like glass, but was still strong and sturdy enough to withstand an amount of heavy weight and weather.

Lune stared down at Baron lying in the coffin peacefully and sighed.

"Goodbye brother, don't worry. I will avenge you." Lune said.

Suddenly everyone's ears twitched and they all turned to a certain area of the forest.

"You hear that? Someone's coming," Toto said.

Muta eyes narrowed.

"Maybe it's your daddy coming to make sure the job was done," Muta growled his hackles up.

Louise flinched.

"Or maybe. . ." she breathed, turning to look at Lune in horror. "Maybe he's come back to possibly hurt you."

Yuki's eyes widened and she looked at Lune with a frantic look.

Lune's eyes narrowed.

"From what I've learned about my father recently, I wouldn't be surprised if he even came after his own blood for this damned throne."

Muta, Louise, Toto, and Yuki immediately stood in front of Lune protectively.

"We might not have been there for Baron, but we'll be here for you Lune," Toto said slowly spreading his wings to get ready to leap.

"The Cat King is going to have to kill us all if he wants to kill another of us again." Louise hissed.

"We're not gonna let him get away with it," Muta growled.

Yuki then placed her paw in Lune's and gave him a determined smile, while the look of shock on Lune's face melted into a fond smile.

"My word, you four are making me out to be the damsel in distress." Lune shook his head with a chuckle as he fondly looked at everyone and held Yuki's paw tighter. "I don't know how to feel about this. . ."

Muta grinned.

"Just be grateful you have such good buddies like us, damsel."

The sound in the forest was getting louder and getting closer. Muta, Toto, and Louise both headed away from the clearing and towards the area of the forest slowly.

Muta put three claws up and counted down.

"CHARGE!" Muta cried, causing him, Louise, and Toto to rush into the forest loudly approaching the noise.

Lune and Yuki watched with gaped mouths at the trees blocking their view of what was going on, till they heard a loud feminine scream which sounded strangely familiar to Lune.

Suddenly the noise beyond the trees went silent and Lune and Yuki's eyes were slowly widening in fright, many thoughts filling their minds. Suddenly Toto, Louise, and Muta came flying out from behind the trees and back into the clearing landing hard on the grass groaning.

"You guys!" Yuki cried and ran over to them, while Lune stared at them in alarm.

"Oh no. . . ! Father! You're going to pay- . . . for this?" Lune said as his voice trailed off to see two figures come from behind the trees and into the clearing with them.

"Whoo! Suddenly I am very grateful Baron insisted he taught me to fight." Haru said, stretching her arms, with a proud grin on her face.

Hiromi blinked down at Toto, Muta, and Louise lying on the ground glowering at them.

"Out of all that traveling for weeks, with nothing but the shredded dresses on our backs and the dirty satchels we had to carry, we _**now**_ get jumped?! Unbelievable! Thank goodness you're a lot stronger than I thought, Haru." Hiromi giggled with Haru, then they both froze having looked away from the three on the ground and at a very familiar face.

Lune's mouth hung open.

"H-Hiromi?! H-Haru?! What-?!"

"Lune!" the two human girls cried out and ran to him glomping him, causing him and the girls to fall on the ground, while the others blinked in confusion at the three rolling on the ground looking like fools.

Haru was the first to get up, while Hiromi still clung to Lune, as they got up next.

"My gosh, Lune! You wouldn't believe what we had to go through to get to this point. Haru here is nuts! She dragged me all over the place to find you and Baron with urgency, we've been out looking for weeks! And FYI, we've been in the same dresses for weeks." Hiromi laughed before giving Lune one last squeeze then releasing him.

Lune still dazed, slowly turned to Haru to see her looking at him with concern.

"Lune, are you. . . okay? What are you doing here? Where's Baron?"

Lune flinched at the brunette's last question, dreading to answer. Everyone but Haru and Baron themselves knew how they felt for one another, Lune especially. Although Lune didn't expect this sudden turn of events with Haru and Hiromi coming to find him and Baron he knew the outcome was inevitable of telling Haru of Baron's fate. Whether it would be him coming to the Human Kingdom to tell her personally after he had thrown his father in prison or her being here now, it was going to hurt them both.

Lune slowly picked up Haru's hand, making Haru's concern grow into worry.

"Lune?"

"Haru. . . Baron is-"

"Wait a second!" cried Muta suddenly.

Lune and Haru turned from one another to see Muta, Toto, and Louise now back up on their feet and standing right in front, staring back at Haru and Hiromi in wonder.

"This is the 'Haru' you and Baron told us about, Lune?" Louise asked looking towards Haru, earning a slow nod from Lune.

"And you, you're Hiromi right?" Toto asked the rosy-cheeked human.

"Y-Yeah?" Hiromi said almost hesitantly.

Haru blushed, having forgotten her manners, wondering if being away from the castle so long, in the wilderness, had something to do with it. She awkwardly bowed as best as she could in her ragged and disheveled dress, earning a quick frown from Hiromi.

"Hello, I'm Princess Haru Yoshioka of the Human Kingdom, pardon my rudeness earlier. And err. . . sorry for attacking you when. . . you know. . . you attacked us." Haru laughed nervously.

The four blinked at the new arrivals and murmured their own names in awe before Muta tsked.

"So this is the real 'Haru', huh? Well, I guess it's nice to see the 'Chicky' that Baron talked all lovesick about- umph!" Muta tried to say but stopped because Louise slapped her paw on his mouth shaking her head sadly. "It's not for you to tell," she whispered for only Muta to hear.

Yuki's eyes wandered to Lune, who still looked dazed and at that moment looked very disturbed as he stared down at the ground in thought. Yuki narrowed her eyes suddenly and glared at Muta.

"I can't believe you Muta, interrupting Lune earlier."

"What? I didn't mean-!"

"Lune, what were you going to tell me about Baron? Where is he?" Haru asked suddenly, her attention focused back on Lune which caused him to flinch and slightly tremble under her intense and inquiring gaze.

His mismatched eyes trailed to his four friends who all stared at him with sad yet encouraging looks, all knowing what this was going to lead to. Lune's mind scrambled, trying to figure out how to tell one of his closest friends horrible news concerning the one they loved and cherished for so long was now dead. Lune opened and closed his mouth many times, but nothing came out. Haru's eyes began to darken slightly.

"Lune. . . where's Baron? Is he okay? . . . Is he safe?" she asked fear lacing her voice, not liking the absence of Lune's answer.

Finding no words were coming out, Lune let his ears droop in defeat and he looked towards the ground as he simply lifted his paw and pointed in the direction of the wooden coffin sitting in the middle of the clearing peacefully.

As if in slow motion, Haru's gaze followed the direction Lune was pointing and her eyes landed on the wooden coffin.

Haru wore a haunted look when she dragged her attention away from the coffin and to the four standing nearby, weary and mournful expressions on their faces, for some explanation without her looking for herself. Hiromi fixed her attention on Haru, a look of fear on her face as she looked towards the wooden coffin and watched Haru take slow labored steps towards it.

Haru felt as if she couldn't breathe by the time she was directly in front of the coffin. She closed her eyes and leaned down towards the top of the coffin, and opened her brown eyes, only for a sudden sob to erupt from her throat. She quickly covered her mouth with her hands to prevent anything more from coming out. Laying in his coffin in tranquility, Haru knew without a word she came too late to help Baron.

Haru felt her knees buckle and didn't fight the urge when she fell to her knees, instantly making Hiromi rush to her side, in order to see what Haru saw. Hiromi eyes shadowed in sadness before placing a hand on Haru's shoulder.

"Haru. . ."

"I should've - . . . why couldn't- . . . ?" Haru managed to mutter out from beneath her hands that were still firmly shrouding her mouth, as tears freely fell from her eyes and onto the grass beneath her. "I wasn't there for him."

Lune made his way over to the human girls and kneeled down next to Haru.

"Haru please don't blame yourself, this was hardly your fault-" Lune halted his words when Haru abruptly stood up and turned to face him.

"I wasn't there for him!" she repeated but with anger. "I've always been the one that _**he**_ helped! The one _**he**_ rescued, without fail and I was only kidding myself into believing I could be the one who helped _**him**_ this time! I was a fool to believe that the only outcome of this journey would lead me to be the one that helped him for once."

Yuki, Louise, Toto and Muta exchanged glances before slowly walking toward Lune, Hiromi, and Haru.

"I just can't believe how helpless and useless I am sometimes," Haru said, her anger beginning to be replaced with tears again and she quickly turned away from the others. "I had as much hope of helping Baron as I do with helping myself, I can't. I'm just so useless to Baron and myself. In the end, it really _**is**_ true. I'm the one that needed him, he never needed me."

"Enough, Haru!" Lune said firmly, grabbing Haru's shoulder firmly and turning her around to face him and everyone.

Hiromi slapped her hand on Haru's back, causing the girl to flinch.

"If you're helpless Haru, I don't even know what that means then. Haru, you traveled all this way for Baron, without any hesitation or thought. You were brave enough to even go alone, wearing only the ball gown you wore upon finding out about Baron's situation, I'm guessing." Lune said eyeing Haru's clothing. "Haru, you're anything but helpless."

A grin grew on Muta's face.

"We might have just met you, Chicky, but I can confirm that to be true. Ha! You even sent Louise, Toto, and me flying just minutes ago when we thought you were that no good Cat King." Muta said rubbing his paw on his backside in remembrance.

Toto shook his head his gazed fixed on Haru.

"If only you knew. The way Baron would not shut up about you during the whole time we've known him, not once saying anything negative." Toto smiled sadly, causing Haru to look at the raven with red, tear stained eyes and a slight tilt of her head.

"Oh Ms. Haru, you are far from useless in Baron's eyes," Yuki said a smile in her voice. "We know."

Louise moved towards Haru and gently held her hands in hers, and stared into the brunette's eyes with a genuine smile.

"The stories he told of you, were very interesting. Yuki, Toto, Muta, and I found ourselves wishing to meet the wonderful 'Haru' that Baron had constantly spoken of."

Haru gazed back at Louise, unsure what to say, unsure what to do until she felt herself being pulled away and back towards Lune.

"You may call yourself useless to Baron, Haru, but that is far from the case," Lune said and took a deep breath and continued. "Since. . . his mother died. . . Baron had always seemed somewhat closed off to everyone. He may have put on a strong facade, but he was easy to read to the people who really knew and cared about him, as you know. I've tried to get him to open up to me and have him talk to me about it in the past, but he would just end up assuring me he was fine, like always, so after some time I just ended up giving up. . . But you Haru. . . he never had any trouble opening up to you."

Lune then pulled Haru into a hug.

"Truthfully, I always envied the closeness you two had. The fact you do more for Baron than I ever could. . . even now." Lune's eyes turning somber as he stared at the wooden coffin and clutched Haru tighter. "You say that you are the one that needed him, but in reality Haru, _**he**_ was probably the one that needed you more."

Haru then returned Lune's embrace and buried her face into his chest, with a sigh, letting herself be comforted.

Toto then stepped forward. "But you two can both help him even now, by going back to the Cat Kingdom and confronting the Cat King and bringing him to justice, for Baron."

Haru's eyes widen at that realization and she looked up from Lune.

"You're right. . . that low life needs to pay." Haru said her eyes narrowing, as she and Lune broke apart.

"That sleazeball, I can't wait till I get my hands on him." Hiromi asserted hitting her fist into her other hand.

Lune gave Haru and Hiromi an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry girls about you just getting here, only to head back on the road again, but the sooner we do this the better."

"Yeah, I know. Let's get going then." Hiromi said with a slight groan in her voice.

Haru turned to the four standing watching them and bowed.

"I wish I could've stayed and thanked you all for all you've done to keep Baron and Lune safe, but. . ."

"We know Chicky," Muta interjected before she could continue. "Just do us a favor and give that Cat King what's coming to him. Maybe even give him a little what you gave us?" Muta laughed a bit.

Toto and Louise chuckled darkly.

"Please do, Ms. Haru."

Yuki then went to Lune, and quickly kissed his furred cheek, causing everyone to stare suddenly at the couple in surprise while Lune flushed under his fur.

"Take care of yourself, Lune."

Lune nodded stiffly, and smiled gently down at the snow white cat, and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"You as well, Yuki."

Haru watched the two with a bit of longing and let her gaze fall on Baron once more.

"I didn't even get to say goodbye. . ."

"Then say goodbye now," Hiromi said simply, putting a hand on her shoulder for support.

Haru nodded, while Muta, Toto, and Louise helped each other hoist the coffin's top off slowly, while Haru sat and crouched down next to Baron.

Haru breathed in deeply.

". . . Hey Baron. . ." she said with awkwardness in her voice, then laughed quietly to herself. "We're going to go now, okay? I know Hiromi and I just got here but. . ." she trailed off trying to figure out what to say next. "I - . . . you- . . . oh, Baron. . . I'm so sorry this happened. If only I had known about this earlier, if only you fled to my Kingdom for help, but you probably didn't do it cause it would only cause trouble to the Human Kingdom and cause a dispute between our kingdoms. . . you also probably didn't want me to get involved in this either, but you should have known better."

Haru placed her hands on Baron's gloved unmoving ones.

"You know I have a knack for sticking my nose in other people's business, especially yours," Haru laughed, causing the others who watched her, to smile halfheartedly. Haru's smile slowly decreased. "They say that you don't know how much you love something or someone until they are gone. . . but with me, I've always known how much I loved you already, Baron. . . which is why I'm so angry at myself. All these years, dragging my feet and trailing behind you, wondering if I should ever confess, wondering what you would say. That you would kindly turn me down saying you only thought of me as a sister. . . or. . . even confess yourself. . . I never took the chance to find out, and now it's _too late_." Haru stressed, a few tears escaping from her brown eyes once again.

"I'm sorry Baron. You always used to say how much you loved how I spoke from the heart, but in the end, I was never honest about how I felt about you. I'm sorry it took too long for me to say so. . . " Haru moved over Baron and softly placed a kiss on his lips.

"I love you."

With that, Haru moved off from Baron and sat down once again at his side and buried her face into her arms, and sobbed softly.

Hiromi watched her friend with sympathy, her own tears blurring her vision, as Lune wrapped an arm around Hiromi in comfort. Yuki and Louise held each other, both softly tearing up. Muta had his arms crossed and directed his half-hearted frown to the ground. Toto sighed, but then froze, his beak slowly dropping.

"Uh. . . guys. . ."

Muta, Yuki, Louise, Lune, and Hiromi all turned to the raven in question, as Toto with his beak still hanging open, pointed towards Baron and Haru.

The group watched with wide eyes, as the figure of Baron began to shift, and his eyelids began to blink open revealing his emerald green pupils.

In confusion, Baron blinked yet again and turned slightly to see Haru crying at his side, oblivious to his awakening.

A frown appeared on his face, mixed with a concerned look in his eyes.

"Haru?" he breathed softly before sitting up and reaching out for her but halted at a scream.

"IT'S A ZOMBIE!" Hiromi screeched.

"DON'T LET IT ESCAPE!" Muta yelled.

Before Haru could look up, she was grabbed by Hiromi and dragged away from Baron, as Muta and Toto both leaped to pounce on Baron, who immediately dodged them and landed on his feet a yard away, with a look of utter confusion still on his face.

"What on earth you two?!" Baron said looking down at Muta and Toto who landed on the ground near his feet. He then looked up at everyone else.

"Haru? And Hiromi too?" Baron then looked down at Muta and Toto who both cautiously got up and moved away from a confused Baron.

"Why on earth did you two try to attack me?" Baron asked with a frown.

"Because you were just dead moments ago!" Louise answered for them.

"And then you just got up like nothing and were reaching towards Haru!" Toto said his eyes still wide.

"We thought you were going to eat her!" Yuki blinked.

"Haru. . ." Baron whispered out and turned to the said brunette who was clutching Hiromi tightly, for support in order to keep standing.

"Baron. . . " Haru also whispered, taking a step away from Hiromi, who tried to hold her back.

Lune who was quiet to this point took a step forward.

"Baron. . . Are you. . . really you?"

Baron sighed and took off his top hat to run his gloved hand on his head, in slight exasperation.

"I haven't the slightest idea what's gotten into you all, but rest assured, I am me despite the current debate about that."

Haru then darted towards Baron and ran into his arms, which instinctively wrapped around her.

"Baron! You're alive!"

Baron frowned but hugged the girl closer to him.

"Alive? Was I ever dead?"

Hiromi eyed everyone rapidly.

"So let me get this straight, he's not a zombie?"

"Heaven's no!" Baron said in a frustrated tone and slightly loosened his embrace on Haru. "Now would someone please, explain what's the meaning of all of this?"

"Baron. . . you were dead. You were lying in that coffin minutes ago, lifeless as a corpse." Toto mused.

Baron turned his attention to the wooden coffin, having just realized he was indeed lying there moments ago and blinked in confusion.

"But how-?"

"Five days ago, everyone came back to the cottage to see you collapsed on the floor. After that, we all concluded you were dead." Louise said.

"You _were_ dead! That's the thing!" Muta added.

"We all figured the Cat King somehow weaseled his way here and killed you somehow," Yuki explained.

Haru then pulled Baron into another hug.

"But you're not dead. . . you're alive Baron. . ." Haru breathed in relief.

Baron hugged back with a frown still present on his face, and his eyes widen in realization.

"I. . . do recall falling unconscious. . . it was the Cat King. . ."

"So it was him!" Lune growled. "Baron, what did he do to you?!"

"Yeah, I'd like to know that too!" Muta demanded.

"Baron, there were no injuries or bruises, nor any sign of foul play when we found you," Toto said.

Yuki and Louise exchanged looks. "How did the Cat King succeed in doing this to you Baron?"

A sudden, embarrassed look quickly flashed on Baron's face and he chuckled lightly, while Haru let go of him.

"Ah. . . I believe the Cat King disguised himself as an elderly rabbit. . . If I recall correctly, and he sold me something in an attempt to poison me."

"What did he sell you that had been poisoned? What did he possibly sell you for you to be fooled?" Muta asked.

Baron gave a nervous laugh.

"He was selling unique tea leaves. . ."

Everyone instantly did an anime fall.

"Of course Baron. That's so you. . ." Hiromi said as she facepalmed.

Lune tsked.

"At least father cared enough that he paid _just_ enough attention to know that you couldn't turn down a chance to make a new blend of tea."

Haru began to giggle helplessly which quickly turned into laughter.

"You're still Baron."

Baron's eyes softened.

"I'm sorry, Haru. That I may have caused any distress. . ."

Haru frowned and hit her fist on his arm, but not hard enough to hurt him.

"You should have thought about that before you left the Cat Kingdom and didn't even consider coming to the Human Kingdom to get help from me or anyone else!" Haru scolded.

Baron gave her a melancholy smile.

"I'm sorry, but the last thing I wanted was to put you in possible danger with the Cat King and cause a war between our kingdoms. Forgive me." Baron said encircling Haru into another hug which Haru eagerly melted into.

"But wait," Yuki announced. "That still leaves one question, how is Baron even alive and well now?"

"Yeah, nothing had changed until now to cause it," Toto said with a puzzled look.

"Yeah, expect. . ." Louise said trailing off before a big grin appeared on her face.

Baron tilted his head.

"Except. . .?" Baron inquired.

Muta, Yuki, Toto, Hiromi, and Lune all wore confused frowns until their eyes widen, and big grins also erupted from their faces.

Haru jerked in Baron's arms, understanding what caused the change of mood, and blushed heavily.

"Except. . ." Haru decided to finish. "When I kissed you."

Baron immediately looked down at Haru, a blush also forming on his furred cheeks. "You what?!" he exclaimed, letting go of the blushing girl.

Hiromi then linked her hands together and lifted a foot behind her, and sighed dramatically. "Ahh. . . of course. . . True love's kiss brought Baron back. How romantic. . ."

With a blush still visible on Baron's furred cheeks, Baron watched Haru with awe.

"Haru. . ."

Blushing even more at the way Baron was looking at her right now, Haru shot an embarrassed, menacing glare towards Hiromi, who stuck her tongue out cheekily, and Haru growled.

"Anyway! Let's just get home now, we need to give that sleazeball of a King a piece of his own medicine."

Lune then also growled a bit under his breath.

"Yes. Indeed we do."

OOO

Natori watched in horror, as the Cat King yelped and cried out while being pinned to the ground by Muta and Toto.

"Have mercy! You can't treat me this way! I'm your father and King, babe!" he hissed flailing while staring up at Lune, Baron, Haru, Yuki, Louise, and Hiromi looking down at him.

"Which is why you should be charged and condemned for what you have done. For allowing all these unjust laws which caused my friends to nearly starve to death and be unjustly punished for trying to feed themselves. For lying to the whole kingdom and saying Baron was killed and I missing. What's worse, you even attempted to murder your own step-son for the throne!" Lune hissed down at his father, who whimpered.

"L-Lune, babe. . . you wouldn't send your own father to the gallows w-would you?" the King said a snot bubbling forming from his nose.

Lune's eyes softened.

"I wouldn't. . . after all, despite all you've done, you are my father. But unfortunately, the choice of what happens to you isn't going to be decided by me." Lune said moving away and nodded towards Baron. "Baron is the new King now. _**He**_ will decide your fate."

The Cat King's eyes widen in horror and his gaze fell on Baron's cold one.

"L-Look Baron. . . Even though I d-didn't show it. . . you were pretty much like another s-s-son to me. . ." The Cat King weakly spoke.

Baron shook his head.

"You know very well that isn't the case at all. But don't worry, you won't be sent to the gallows."

The Cat King perked up and smiled towards Baron, but it faded at seeing that Baron's glare still hadn't changed.

"Instead you shall be banished from the Cat Kingdom and sentenced to life in prison elsewhere, with no chance of parole."

Muta, Louise, Toto, and Yuki slightly frowned at this and looked at Baron in question, who smirked at them with assurance.

"And since you will not be serving your sentence in the Cat Kingdom. You'll be serving it in the Dog Kingdom. With all your past disputes with them, they were more than happy to agree to taking you in. . . Take him away."

The Ex-Cat King's eyes widen in horror.

"Wait-! No-! Don't place me with the dogs! Not that! Send me to the gallows instead! No! NO! NOOOO!" he screamed as the cat guards dragged him out of the room.

Lune sighed and turned to Natori who flinched.

"Please do make sure he stays out of trouble there won't you?"

Natori nodded.

"Y-Yes your majesty, I will," Natori said with a bow and followed the distant cries out the room.

As soon as the room's door closed, Muta, Louise, Toto, and Hiromi erupted with laughter and high-fived each other, while Yuki watched them, giggling to herself.

"Is this satisfying enough for you, love?" Lune said wrapping an arm around Yuki.

"Very much so." she sighed resting her head on his chest, recalling all those troubled childhood memories without pain any longer.

Muta grinned.

"Well I don't know about all of you, but I'm starving, and maybe now I can eat enough to actually fill my stomach." Muta grinned heading towards the door.

Toto shook his head and followed.

"Must all you think of is food?" Toto asked.

Louise giggled and followed behind them.

"I really don't blame him. After all he had to do to feed Yuki, himself and me, even I would have an obsession with food too."

Hiromi's stomach growled and she blushed in embarrassment.

"Huh. . . maybe now I can eat some decent food, besides nuts." Hiromi said shooting a playful glare at Haru, who shot one of her own, back.

Hiromi shrugged and then left the room.

Lune and Yuki watched them walk out and Lune then smiled down toward Yuki.

"Maybe you would like to go and eat as well?"

"Yes please!" Yuki said eagerly as they walked towards the exit. "I hope you have fish crackers around?"

Haru watched everyone leave with a smile, before tugging on Baron's sleeve.

"Let's go too, Baron, you of all people must need to take a break from all this excitement," Haru said moving to leave, but was stopped by Baron suddenly.

"Haru if it's alright, I would like to speak with you. . . alone."

Haru blushed and nodded.

". . . We haven't really been able to discuss anything about. . . us. . . since you've woken me, Haru."

Haru blushed harder.

"Ah, haha, yeah. . . we didn't, did we?" Haru said flustered as she recalled their journey back to the Cat Kingdom by avoiding looking Baron in the eyes and also avoiding Hiromi's smirks meanwhile.

"Listen, Haru. I'm ashamed at myself that I had to be put under some sort of spell in order for you to finally understand how I felt about you. I'm sorry, Haru."

Haru waved her hand.

"Trust me, Baron, I felt the same way. You should have seen my meltdown after finding you dead." Haru laughed.

Baron cringed.

"I'm sorry." he apologized again.

Haru poked Baron's nose affectionately.

"Stop saying you're sorry. It wasn't your fault. I was just as guilty of not confessing earlier too." Haru's eyes saddened. "Seeing you dead. . . filled me with so much regret for not telling you sooner and although I did confess to you, it was when you were dead, so that doesn't really count." Haru giggled and looked up at Baron.

"I love you, Baron. I have for the longest time, " she said raising a hand to cup his face.

Baron looked down at her in awe, before he smiled down at her as well and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"As do I Haru. I've cherished and loved you for so long as well." Baron said cupping her cheek also and leaned down and captured her lips in his, which Haru happily melted into.

Meanwhile, Hiromi watched from outside the door, throwing fists into the air happily, mouthing many yeses.

'Guess after Tsuge and my wedding, we'll be expecting another wedding very shortly.' Hiromi thought, then huffed and left the couple alone.

'Haru better hope I don't kidnap _her_ on the week of her wedding to go save Tsuge from an unspoken danger, _**this**_ time.'


End file.
